Zane Vega
Zane Vega (ザネㅔェガ Zanei Bega) is a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. His his famous for walking around Magnolia Town helping out anyone that needs it. Due to the magic he utilizes, Zane was given the name Elementalist (エレメンタ Erementa). The citizens of Magnolia haven given him their own nickname, The People's Mage (人民メイジ Jinmin Meiji) Appearance Zane is a highly athletic and physically fit young man with fair skin and sliver eyes. He has short, spiky, black hair with a small strand hanging down over his forehead. His guild stamp is green and is positioned on his right shoulder. His usual attire is a red jacket that ends just above his knees. The jacket has the guild emblem on both sleeves as well as a dark crimson inner lining. Under this, Zane wears a dark, form-fitting t-shirt tucked into white pants. His pants are held up by a belt with a simple rectangular buckle. Its completed with a pair of black shoes. Personality Zane has shown to have various moods and emotions, that range from but not limited to, mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold, anger, and even crafty. Some people say its hard to read him and know what he's thinking due to his many moods. He usually adds a bit of levity to situations, even in pretty serious situations, he would usually crack jokes and act like its no big deal. He enjoys taking walks around the town and occasionally stops to chat with some people, play games with kids, help with any kinds of work, etc.. Zane is one to put the well-being of others before his own. He is loyal to the guild and will fight anyone to defend it. He is willing to support his friends whenever they are in trouble and will protect them if they are threatened in any way, that is, when he's not joking around or making fun of them. Zane shows to be serious and determined when in a fight. His willingness to fight for whatever he believes in makes him a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. He believes that people with power should protect those without and he takes that to heart. He doesn't see himself as just a Mage of Fairy Tail, but a protector of its guild members as well as the citizens of Magnolia. Zane's favorite foods are fruit, takoyaki, and onigiri, while his least favorite is miso soup. While he is old enough to drink alcohol, he only does on certain situations, like celebrations and such. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Zane is able to create fire from any part of his body or use existing fire. He can change up its property from the normal gas-like fire to a more solid form for physical attacks. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This allows Zane to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic gives high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: giving the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Zane can manipulate water from any source, usually in the form of large quantities for blunt damage and overwhelming force. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): This gives Zane the power to control earth for both offense and defense. It can range from creating an object of rock and stone or completely altering the earth to his advantage. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): It allows Zane to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. He can use it to generate lightning from his body, as well as, make it appear from anywhere else to strike his opponents. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee much more powerful. The light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Like other Elemental types of Magic, Zane can turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed to strike every opponent before they can realize what's happening. *'Lightning Blast' (unnamed): Its Zane's most basic attack. It can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. *'Lightning Combat' (unnamed): Zane covers his body parts in lightning to enhance his melee powers. *'Lightning Armor': This is similar to Laxus's Lightning Body. Zane transforms his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt. Using this, he can freely move around at high speed and travel over long distances rapidly. *'Thunder Judgement': Zane focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky. He can also use it to fire lightning from underneath the target. Relationships Quotes Trivia *His appearance his based off of a young Isshin Shiba/Isshin Kurosaki form Bleach